


Beta's Touch

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath, Bathtub, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack, Pack Feels, Water, bed, beta, hydration, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is finally safe and secure with no signs of trouble popping up anytime soon. Too bad Derek's wolf decided to trigger a full pack heat. Starring Peter/Isaac fluff-comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow this took a long time to get finished but it's finally here. I don't really have much to say on this one but I still hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> Special thanks to AwesomeActress1001 and Sass-Bot for Betaing this story :)

Opening the door, Peter was met with a crashing wave of scents, the strongest of them sticking out like a sore thumb. Isaac stood shaking on the other side of the wood, sweat coating his body, heightening the scent of pure arousal that was rolling off of him in layers. He tried to smile at Peter, but he could barely keep his wolf contained, his teeth elongating and a small whine escaping his lips. Peter's wolf knew the look of a beta in heat and it strained against him, wanting to take care of the other wolf. Peter suppressed his wolf easily enough, promising it a fair taste soon.

"Get in," Peter told the teen, shuffling out of the way to let Isaac in without actually touching him. Isaac stumbled a bit as he entered the living room, clearly in quite a miserable state. You could fix that, Peter, make him feel good. The older beta ignored his wolf's goading and closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolt as well as the regular lock. He didn't want any unsuspecting visitors to find a crazed beta in heat, much less two men growling at and possibly humping each other. Peter didn't really think the second one would happen, so he refrained from thinking about it any further, not wanting to upset his wolf.

"Peter." The voice was strained, pain seeping from it like black blood. Peter closed his eyes and took a moment for himself before he dared to turn around. The sight before him didn't really give him much hope for the evening. Isaac was sprawled across the couch, his shirt practically riding across his sleek collarbone. Peter felt his claws elongate from his fingers, but he put his infamous, impish grin on and grabbed a cooled Gatorade from the refrigerator.

"Sit up and take this," he said and offered the drink to the young beta, knowing his body was burning a rapid amount of calories the longer his heat went on. Isaac dragged himself up from the cushions, moaning in a pained manner as he did so. "Careful, pup."

Isaac's eyes, golden, went wide as he projected a fountain arch of Gatorade across the living room floor, which was, thankfully, linoleum. He glanced over at Peter with a look of surprise, scented with a hint of fear. Peter actually laughed at the beta's expression, finding it almost priceless. "Your somatosensory system is hyper wired right now. The heat amplifies everything around you, especially touch and taste."

Isaac nodded, his tongue brushing out thoughtfully as he licked the spilled liquid from his lower lip. Peter's eyes broke away from the boy's mouth as soon as he noticed he'd been staring at it. Betas in their first heats were always so sexual, even unintentionally. Peter got off the couch and turned the thermostat down, enough to bring a wave of relief over the beta's dripping skin. "So tell me, pup, what made you come to me instead of one of your pack?"

"They-they all had someone already," Isaac told him, focusing in on the coffee table like it was vital to his answering abilities; Peter wouldn't have been surprised if it was. The older man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Even Derek?"

"Yeah." Isaac nodded again, his arm slowly drifting underneath his shirt absently. "S-stiles. He growled at me when I found the two of them together."

Peter had a good chuckle at that answer, his impish grin spreading across his face once more. "My poor nephew, a bit overprotective was he? His wolf probably saw you as a threat to his lover."

"Wha- I would never hurt Stiles!" That seemed to drag Isaac out of his haze for a brief moment, his hand falling from inside his shirt.

Peter shook his head, still laughing quietly to himself. "Not you, your wolf. It might have found an Alpha's partner quite the prize."

"Oh," Isaac said, his breath hitching a little as he reconfigured his unnaturally tight jeans. He whined and grunted slightly, his voice wavering between human and wolf. Peter found the sound incredibly attractive and decided it was time to move away from Isaac again, the farther the better. He headed into the bathroom and turned on the water, spinning it to a chilling temperature before putting the plug in the tub. He heard Isaac leave the couch's confines, but he didn't hear him leave the living room, so he refrained from worrying about it.

Returning to the living room was a fun adventure all in itself. Peter could smell a stronger dose of Isaac's heat than before and his steps faltered momentarily, wolf-blue flashing through his eyes. Regaining his pace, Peter entered the living room with a light amount of caution, relatively certain that Isaac wasn't an aggressive beta when he was in heat but still not daring to find out through experience.

Thankfully, Isaac wasn't forceful toward him, though he did vocalize his discomfort with the situation. On the floor and shirtless apparently, but Peter managed not to look too relieved with the situation; he had no need to entice the pup further. "Come on, Isaac, I've got something for you."

Isaac whined, and Peter had to pull his limp body into his arms - well, mostly limp body, actually. Carrying the yellow eyed beta toward the bath tub, Peter let his wolf indulge in Isaac's scent ever so slightly, his head lolling back as if he were nodding off unwillingly. Looking around, Peter realized his feet had over stepped their intended destination and had landed them beside Peter's bed. Turning back for the bathroom, Isaac struggled in his arms and reached for the bed, his wolf no doubt hoping to seduce Peter's and quench the burning of his first heat.

Peter ignored the pup for the most part, setting him down gingerly on the closed toilet seat. He turned the water off on the tub and dipped his fingers in the liquid to confirm its temperature. Just off of the Antarctic current, perfect,Peter thought. "Do you think you can undress yourself, pup?"

Isaac's head swiveled from side to side until his eyes locked on Peter's. He stared at him for half a second before nodding his head slowly, as if he was finally comprehending Peter's question. The older beta gave a curt nod and exited the bathroom after throwing some bubbles in the bathwater, something to cover the kid in case he had to come to his rescue. Peter's wolf whined at him, a bit confused as to why they would leave a beta in need by himself instead of helping to sooth those said needs. Peter had a harder time cooling his wolf's urgings, but he had almost managed to when a loud splash erupted from the bathroom.

Rushing in, Peter found Isaac in the tub, somewhat dazed and with a foot hanging out the side. He looked up at Peter and reached for him with a soapy arm. Peter responded against his better judgment and let himself wander over to the kid, allowing him to take his hand. "I fell."

The tone the beta used was so sweet and confused, Peter felt his heart do something that he'd never admit to: he felt it jump ever so slightly. Isaac's pheromones had been thrown into the air with the fall, and Peter's mind had enough of a head start to warn him of such things, saving his control once again even if his eyes did flash wolf-blue. He looked down into Isaac's glowing eyes and said with poorly hidden amusement, "I can see that."

Isaac squirmed and shuffled in the tub, his foot slipping back beneath the sea of foam. Peter stared at the disturbed patch of bubbles, his wolf wishing to follow the hidden skin. Isaac's hand in his helped, though, and his wolf lavished in the touch, excited to be able to interact with the other beta's flesh at last. The water seemed to be clearing Isaac's senses, and Peter could see the boy's eyes slowly draining back to their shining blue. His heat was far from cured, though, and Peter could see it still lingering in the back of his eyes, waiting to surge to the surface once more.

Isaac's head fell back and he looked up at Peter, a small but content smile gracing his lips. Peter squeezed his hand lightly and crouched down next to him. The younger beta's grip was strong but light, and Peter knew he could break the contact if need be, but some part of him, pushed down even deeper than his wolf, enjoyed the touch, so he let his hand remain where it was. "You okay now, pup?"

The boy closed his eyes and a slight grimace passed across his face, but it quickly washed away as fast as it had come. He nodded and tightened his grip on Peter's hand, smiling up at him once more. "Yeah, this heat business is just something I wasn't prepared for."

Peter sympathized with him as best he could, massaging the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb. Back in the days before his family's massacre, his sisters had carefully trained and prepared each of their family for the heat, making certain that they were adequately equipped to deal with it. Peter highly doubted that his nephew had even talked to his new wolves about the subject, much less prepared them to deal with it properly.

Dipping his free hand into the water, Peter brought it to Isaac's head, tipping his palm and letting the water wash away suds that had flown wildly during his fall. Isaac shivered a bit and Peter smiled. Not his impish grin, but instead a soft turn of the lips that glowed with something indescribable. Isaac looked into Peter's eyes and watched as the older beta stared back at him, his eyes searching for something deep within Isaac. They held one another's gazes intently, their eyes flitting back and forth as if communicating in a silent language that spoke to them through the slightest of movements. Finally, Peter took in a deep breath and stood, breaking whatever conversation had been transpiring between them. Isaac's arm extended to follow Peter's hand, which he was still holding. As gently as possible, Peter convinced Isaac's fingers to let him go, though his wolf howled in protest at the separation. Peter forced his wolf into silence, his recently elongated claws digging into his palms.

"I should go, let me know when you're done in here. I, uh, I put a set of clothes on the counter for you when you're clean," Peter said and strode out of the room with a small amount of haste, whatever having passed between him and Isaac now gone, and with it the peaceful moment of serenity between his wolf and himself. He could feel his fangs threatening to leap out, to ravish the young pup right then and there. "Scrub your skin before you leave, it'll help with the heat."

In truth, it would help with the heat on Peter's part. Scrubbing off the scent would at least stop the build-up of pheromones and force Isaac's body to start over again, giving Peter's brain a reprieve from his wolf's baying. Wandering about the house, Peter shuffled and reorganized things absentmindedly, his hearing acutely trained on the bathroom door. He was just finishing putting the newly made bed back together when he heard the water begin to drain from the tub, shortly followed by the running of the shower.

Peter brushed by the door, hearing the sounds of water rolling off of Isaac's form as he washed away the soap suds still clinging to his skin. In his mind, Peter could see every droplet clearing away the fluffy suds from pale skin, Isaac's hair soaked and seamless as he pulled it back with his lithe fingers, the water splashing down the slope of his back like a descending waterfall.

After grabbing two more Gatorades from the refrigerator, Peter pressed one against the side of his neck, chills spreading throughout his body along with the dissipation of his vivid fantasy. He would not let Isaac's heat dissuade him from his carefully built walls. His wolf may have disagreed with him, but he refused to give in to those natures, relying on Talia's training more and more as the hours went on. Heading back down the hallway, Peter was met by Isaac as he exited the bathroom, fully clothed and somewhat levelheaded looking. Peter's wolf voiced its approval of Peter's scent seeping into Isaac's skin through the clothes, but Peter didn't let his wolf do more than talk.

Ushering Isaac toward the bedroom, Peter kept a fair distance from the pup, not wanting to incite the rebuild of his heat any faster than necessary. Isaac stood on the sideline awkwardly as Peter entered the room behind him, unsure of what was expected of him now. Peter walked over to the bedside table, setting the two drinks down as he pulled back the covers on the bed. He went to Isaac, slowly guiding him underneath the sheets with a hand pressed lightly against the slight expanse of his back.

Isaac climbed in gratefully, his body allowing the waves of sleep to finally hit him in his moments of clarity. Peter watched as the boy pulled the covers up around himself, wriggling around on the mattress until he was comfortably situated. Inside him, Peter could hear the quiet hum of approval his wolf gave him, pleased to have the younger beta in its bed. He didn't mind the wolf's approval but he made sure he kept it in check, careful not to let him get too out of hand.

Peter had debated sleeping on the couch, but Isaac's pitiful whine of protest convinced him to stay the night. He wasn't an idiot, though, and he went into the laundry closet, grabbing one of the spare fleeces folded within the cupboard. Crawling onto the empty side of the bed, Peter made sure to keep the layers of quilts between the two of them, instead flinging the fleece out across his legs and tucking it down around the edges. Isaac wiggled closer to Peter, his hands eager to run up the older man's sides and down below his belt. Peter caught Isaac's hand by the wrist, the returning look of the heat vibrating from his eyes, which flashed gold.

Pushing the boy gently, Peter forced Isaac to shift onto his side, facing away from him as he took Isaac's other wrist and held them to his chest, gently but firmly. Isaac wriggled around a bit but eventually stopped moving when he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. Peter allowed his body to align itself with Isaac's, a small reward for his wolf. Isaac whined, but a soft squeeze from Peter quieted him. "Sleep, pup, there will be time for those things later."

He knew it was a lie, but Isaac didn't seem to sense the well hidden falter of his heart. Peter nestled his nose against Isaac's neck, his chin rubbing against the delectable scent excreting from the boy's neck. It was like this that Peter ended up drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, Peter awoke to a struggling beta underneath him. He opened his eyes to see the boy fighting against his firmly held chest lock. Peter released the boy and watched him dash out the room, quickly followed by the slamming of the bathroom door. Rolling over onto his back, Peter threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. It wasn't unusual for Peter to awaken with his nether regions already active, but this was just not the day to be having that problem. He dragged his hand through his hair after a few moments, sighing as he rolled off the bed.

Isaac didn't return until after Peter was dressed, timing which Peter's sensible side was grateful for, but timing which his wolf was sorely disappointed with. Watching as Isaac stumbled into the side of the dresser, Peter quickly aided him back to the bed, handing him an open Gatorade as soon as he was settled in. The beta pawed at Peter's shirt in a pathetic attempt to draw him closer. Peter took the Gatorade back from the boy once he had finished, ignoring the strangled mews that erupted from his puffy lips. It was painfully obvious that Isaac had tried to relieve himself earlier and had only had a backfiring reaction. Another wonderful thing Derek had forgotten to tell his newly bitten betas. Peter should have told him himself, but it was too late now. Hopefully, the boy had learned that it wouldn't help his problem and wouldn't attempt it again.

"I'm going to make breakfast; I'll bring it to you when it's ready." Peter brushed Isaac's wild hair down a bit, the young beta leaning into his touch, the veins in his neck straining for more as he nuzzled upward. Peter watched those veins pulse a moment longer than he should have, and as he drew back his hand he felt the wolf claw at him viciously, wanting to return to the physical contact more than anything.

Peter left the room quickly after his realization, knowing by the look on Isaac's face he wasn't having any better a time with his wolf. Entering the kitchen, Peter decided on scrambled eggs and waffles for Isaac, putting at least three of each on his plate before returning to the bedroom. Peter's eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the abandoned shirt and pajama pants on the floor. His wolf keened at the observation, Only one thing left between you and sweet, sweet bliss.

Peter shook his head in an attempt to shake his wolf's thoughts out of place, a clawed set of fingers landing gently on Isaac's shoulder as he shook him awake. Isaac rolled over groggily, the dazed look of the heat not yet roaring through his eyes. Spotting the plate of food in Peter's other hand, Isaac reached for it eagerly, the whine coming from his throat this time one of a happy tune. Peter was more than pleased to hand him the plate, watching the food disappear much quicker than it had been put on.

Handing him back the empty plate, Isaac gave him a sheepish grin, his fangs poking out the sides of his lips. Peter's wolf rumbled, pleased with having providing for its prospective partner so well. "More?"

Isaac looked up at him with a look of pure adoration. "Please."

\- |||| -

The next few days of the younger beta's heat passed in much the same way at the first did, with the exception of a few attempts to seduce Peter via unconscious wrestling. Isaac never won these bouts, though, Peter's grip tightening around him like cuffs of mountain ash even in his sleep. The conscious hours of the heat were harder, the temptation to ravish the pleading pup before almost insatiable. It was a miracle he did it, but somehow Peter claimed control over his wolf every time it raged forward to take hold of him. He felt pretty damn proud of that accomplishment, though he knew in the back of his mind he would never have made it through the boy's heat without Talia's training years before.

It was the morning of the fourth day when Peter stirred against Isaac's vulnerable neck. Inhaling deeply, he moved his nose around to several different points before he finally was comfortable with his assessment of the situation. Releasing Isaac's wrists, he noticed the light bruising fading from the pale skin. A small part of him felt almost guilty about the bruises, even if Isaac's werewolf abilities had healed them almost instantaneously.

Rolling out of the bed, Peter jumped somewhat when his foot landed on an empty Gatorade bottle and it crinkled under the pressure. Looking back at Isaac, he watched him shift about before grunting and continuing his REM cycle. Peter felt his shoulders sag with a tension he didn't know he'd been retaining.

Gathering the dirty clothes from the floor and laundry basket, he entered the washer room and threw them all in together. He stopped when a foreign shirt slipped through his hands, pulling the fabric back out and recognizing it as the shirt Isaac had been wearing the day he came to Peter. He looked at the shirt intently for a moment, debating whether or not the urge to smother it against his face was worth it. His hands were bringing the shirt to his nostrils when he realized what he'd been about to do. Smelling the scent of a packmate casually was one thing, but after spending four days coating himself in the scent and still wanting more… that was a dangerous line Peter wasn't sure he wanted to cross.

Peter quickly stuffed the shirt back into the washer and started the cycle as soon as the door was closed. His ears perked to the sound of Isaac's foot falls, his body appearing in front of the doorway, finding it quite a comfortable leaning post. Peter had been too absorbed in his thoughts to hear him get out of the bed before.

"Morning," Isaac said cheerfully, the afterglow of his heat radiating across his face. Peter responded with a cheerful and adequate answer, earning him a bright smile from the teen. Nodding his head toward the direction of the kitchen, he motioned for Peter to follow him. "Come on, I'll make us some breakfast. I owe you after all those waffles and eggs."

Isaac's cooking skills impressed Peter more than he would have liked to admit. The beta's food of choice was pancakes, but he put the left over fruit salad in the mix, a move which Peter himself wouldn't have made but one that paid off wonderfully. After they had both had their fill, Isaac continued to begrudgingly impress Peter as he took the dishes, washing them without discussion. "You've been making me three square meals for days. I think I can handle a few dishes."

Peter allowed him to do as he pleased, taking his newfound free time to clean up the trashed bedroom. Most of the mess consisted of empty bottles and energy wrappers, but it was enough for Peter to consider the room a trashed zone. When he was done with his cleaning, he quickly slipped back into the washer room to change the load of laundry over before he returned to the bedroom, trying to decide whether or not to strip the bed of its sheets.

He started when Isaac's voice drifted from the living room, a question brimming on his lips. "Hey, do you wanna watch something while we wait for the dryer?"

Peter left the bed the way it was, trying to ignore the rumble of approval that flew from his wolf. Let the poor creature win something this week, at least. Wandering back to Isaac, he found the kid lounging on the far side of the couch, his body completely relaxed compared to the tension it had suffered throughout its heat. Isaac looked over at him, smiling as Peter sat down on the other side of the couch, his foot pushing lightly on his knee as he greeted him.

Isaac pressed the play button on the movie he'd chosen, the opening credits playing in time with the jaunty theme music. Peter didn't pay much attention to the movie, his collection consisting of few choices, all of which he had seen multiple times. Instead, he preferred to watch the young beta stare intently up at the screen, completely enveloped in the plotline. It seemed almost odd to see the boy looking one hundred percent human; no glowing eyes or protruding claws.

The dinging of the dryer beckoned Peter away after a while, his observations of the younger beta having been carefully cataloged in the back of his mind for later. Peter rolled his eyes as he lifted Isaac's legs into the air, the younger man's limbs having drifted over his sometime during the movie. Isaac barely noticed his absence, despite the fact that Peter practically had to lift half of his body into the air, but Peter didn't mind; he preferred folding the laundry in peace and quiet.

After he finished the laundry Peter paused for a moment, holding Isaac's set of clothes in his hands. Walking back to the living room, he dropped the clothes off in the bathroom for Isaac later. The boy hardly noticed his return, still so absorbed in the film before him. Honestly, it was as if he'd never seen a movie before. However, Isaac did bother to throw his legs back atop Peter's lap once he'd sat down again.

The film ended not too long after ten, and Isaac rolled over onto his back, using the arm rest to hold his head as he lay there. Peter looked over to him and blinked a few times as he watched the boy grin delightedly. "That was the best, I can't believe they would end it like that. Totally unexpected, but perfect. You have a great taste."

"Thanks, I've liked that film since I was a teen, never quite got over how well the actors played their roles."

Isaac nodded back at him, his smile seemingly increased by the recollection Peter had decided to share with him. Tapping his legs, Peter motioned for the boy to get up. Isaac made a small grunting noise in protest. "Come on, pup, I'm sure Scott is wondering where you've wandered off to. No doubt he and my nephew will send out search parties soon if we don't get you back to your respective lodging."

Isaac sighed but complied with Peter, heading off to the bathroom to change into his own clothes. Peter had contemplated offering him the clothes he was wearing, but he didn't think the boy would run with the idea of going home in an oversized v-neck and boxers.

If it was possible, Isaac radiated even more when he came back into the living room, his reduction in bare skin clearly not deterring his heat's afterglow. Peter had Isaac's wallet in his hands, the little fold-up leather having fallen from the boy's pants his first night there. Accepting the wallet gratefully, Isaac stuffed it into his back pocket, exiting the front door which Peter was holding open for him.

"I put an extra twenty in there in case you needed you catch a ride back on the bus," Peter told him when he turned around, not sure where the boy would lead this departing conversation.

Isaac chuckled, the hearty air of a joke passing from his lips easily. "Thanks, nothing more to make me feel like a call girl, huh?"

Peter laughed too as he leaned against the open door, shaking his head at Isaac's joke as much as the goofy grin on his face. Their laughter died away as Isaac's face became serious and his voice turned from a light-hearted manner to a heavier one, weighted down by a question.

"Hey, Peter, how come you didn't take advantage of me during my heat? I thought you were supposed to be some dark shadowy enigma. I know I wouldn't have stopped you if you'd given in to my wolf, I would have let you screw me senseless… But you cared for me instead." Isaac looked into his eyes, not bothering to hide the blush on his cheeks, and Peter didn't even have to think about his answer. It had been a present reminder for him every time he'd fought against his wolf for control.

"That's exactly why I didn't take advantage of you, pup, you didn't have any control of your desires. I could see no pleasure in taking some young beta against his will just because he didn't know how to properly control his first heat."

Isaac stared at him in awe before he moved forward, partially using his werewolf speed, and stopping right in front of Peter's chest. He paused for a moment, his chest bumping against Peter's as he breathed in lightly. Leaning forward, he reached for Peter's lips, and the older beta did nothing to stop him. He knew he should have, he knew he shouldn't be letting a teenager kiss an older man, but he didn't stop him, he couldn't stop him. Their lips met, and it was short and brief, but Peter couldn't help but wonder what further exploration of Isaac's lips would divulge.

When Isaac pulled away seconds later, his cheeks were flushed. He stepped back, still stubborn enough to look Peter in the eyes, even after doing something which clearly had taken some courage. "Thank you."

He took off down the hall after the quiet words of gratitude, but Peter didn't mind. He was still standing by the open door, frozen in place. Peter wasn't quite sure what to make of the kiss, but whatever it had been, it kept a small smile on his face all day. And it was a real smile - the impish grin lost in the waves of happiness that continuously washed over him.

\- End -


End file.
